


Pride Is Not The Word I'm Looking For

by QueenieRose53001



Series: We'll Give The World To You [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 177(6) verse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieRose53001/pseuds/QueenieRose53001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A written out form of one of the works in Kookookarli's 177(6) series, which I love with all of my heart. </p><p>Reincarnation/college au where the hamiltons are happy. (finally)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride Is Not The Word I'm Looking For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashilrak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Your Future's The Bleakest, And Betsey Says I'm The Cutest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401958) by [ashilrak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak). 



 

A hush fell over the loud auditorium, full of college students wearing a particular shade of green as the debate teams took the stage. The silence extended as the two debate teams sized each other up. The visiting school's team was visibly nervous. Who wouldn't be? They were debating against the early American financial system, which shouldn't be a problem, except the other team consisted completely of reincarnates from that time period. One of the students was the man who came up with the damn thing.

The silence stretched into an awkward length. Suddenly, some one from the audience spoke up. "Hercules, start beatboxing, dammit!" A girl hissed. 

A larger voice responded, "Oh, sorry," and the debate began. 

* * *

 

The debate ended with cheers from the audience. The tallest kid from the opposing team approached George Warner, who embraced the stranger with open arms. Alex, Aaron, and Thomas all gawked.

"Who is that kid?" Thomas wondered out loud. "Do you think Laf can see this?" He laughed suddenly.

Alex ignored Thomas's last comment. He squinted at George and the other kid, trying to figure out who it might be. "I have no idea who he is. George probably knew him last time around; he looks familiar." 

At that moment, George and the stranger separated. The latter turned towards the team he had just debated with and smiled. No, he didn't smile, the kid's face lit up with a toothy grin that Alex almost recognized. Then, the kid made eye contact with Alex, still grinning brilliantly, and waved.

Aaron and Thomas watched something click in their friend's brain as he gasped violently and ran at the kid. Alex was half a foot shorter than him, so when he hugged the kid so tightly the others doubted he could breathe, his face was crushed against the kid's chest. Thomas found that hilarious, but it pained him not knowing who it was. 

Thomas turned to his fellow DemRep. "Do _you_ know who he is?" 

"Tom, I have absolutely no idea."

* * *

 

Back in the audience, which was slowly emptying, Lizzie turned to her older sister. "He looks familiar. Did we know him, Angie?" 

"I can't tell, Liz," Angel replied. "We're too far away for me to tell who it is." Angel leaned forward in her seat, squinting. "Wait, is Alex crying?"

"I can sense the tears from here. They knew each other."

"Then we might have known him," Angel said simply. 

Maria leaned forward over her girlfriend's shoulder. "Ok, but if I knew who it was, it would almost be adorable because Alex is just smushed to his chest."

Hercules turned to face the three. "Why is G. Wash just standing there smiling? This is bugging me." Next to him, Lafayette crossed their arms.

"Who the fuck is this kid?" They huffed. 

Hercules smirked. "Jealous much?" Laf swatted at his arm.

Lizzie's phone chimed. She fished it out of her purse and read the message. 

"Thomas doesn't know who it is. Does anyone else know?" Lizzie asked. Down the aisle, James shrugged.

"Not at all."

Lizzie's phone chimed again. "Thomas said that Alex just gasped really loudly. And the kid smiled and waved, and now this," Lizzie gestured towards the stage.

"But why?" Angel asked. Lizzie's phone chimed for a third time. Her face morphed in confusion and mild disgust as she read the message.

"Ay-ay-ron wants me down there. I don't know why." She stayed in her seat out of spite for the man who had killed her boyfriend the last time around.

Behind Eliza's boyfriend and Mystery Boy, still hugging and crying, George Warner tapped a few buttons on his phone. Lizzie's phone chimed again, and she sighed. "Fine," She turned to her sister. "G. Wash summons me. Wish me luck."

She gathered her skirts and made her way down to where Jefferson and Burr (Jemmings and Alston, a tiny part of her brain supplied) stood observing Alex and Mystery Boy. Burr noticed her first, as Jefferson was filming the two. 

"Go by them, Lizzie. It's worth it, I promise." Burr told her.

Lizzie raised her eyebrows at him, but did as he said. Her heels clicked on the hard floor, and Alex noticed her before Mystery Boy did. Her boyfriend turned to face her, and Lizzie gasped at the tear tracks on his face. 

"Alex?" Lizzie approached cautiously. Mystery Boy looked up when he heard her voice. Alex laughed, still crying.

"Betsey, look at him, he's, it's..." Alex wasn't able to finish, but he sounded happy. Mystery Boy spoke up, providing Lizzie with what her boyfriend couldn't say.

"Hey, Mom," The boy said.

It took a moment for the words to register, but when they did, Lizzie clapped a hand over her mouth hard enough for it to hurt. "Oh my god, Philip, is that you?" She cried out through her fingers, eyes welling up with moisture.

"Yeah, Mom, it's me." 

She practically flew to her son and wrapped her arms around him and her boyfriend. Tears began to trace down her cheekbones. "I can't believe it, Philip, I can't believe you're here, now."

"Neither can I, Mom. It's so good to see you." 

Lizzie inhaled sharply. "The last time I saw you, you died!"

"I'm sorry, Mom," Philip said as Alex put a hand on the small of her back. 

"It's in the past, it doesn't matter anymore. We're here now, that's what matters." Alex consoled her. "Let's go show the others." 

She nodded and grabbed Philip's hand, and Alex grabbed his other hand. The three walked off the stage and towards the rest of their friends. Thomas and Aaron stared. 

"I've never seen that expression on his face before, what is it?" Thomas asked, genuinely confused.

Aaron smiled. "It's pride."

As the two watched the three reach the rest of the squad, Alex's shout echoed through the nearly empty auditorium. 

"LOOK AT MY SON!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Kookookarli I hope you enjoy bc I enjoyed writing this
> 
> I never thought I would be writing fanfiction about the founding fathers. Whoops.


End file.
